


The Legacy

by GivemeanID



Series: Pythie AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pythie, BAMF!Itachi, BAMF!Mikoto, Gen, Hiruzen suffers, Non-Massacre AU, Root - Freeform, Shisui angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Shisui is trying to escape root after having one of his eyes stolen by Danzo. It doesn't go as planned.Danzo thought he was only gonna retrieve a powerful dojutsu. He finds so much more.





	1. Chapter 1

Shisui was running Blood was dripping down his face, from his right eye, the socket now empty.

Danzo had taken his eye, mere minutes ago.

His breath was short. Root's operatives were on his heels.

Danzo had taken his eye.

He could feel the man's presence at his back. He was starting to panick.

DANZO HAD TAKEN HIS EYE!

Screw that, he was panicking! He was totally panicking!

One of Root's operative managed to get in front of him and attacked. Shisui acted on pure instinct. Faster than the human eye, he passed under the man's guard and slashed his throat.  
Blood spilled everywhere.

On Shisui's face, in his mouth. By reflex, he swallowed. And suddenly, it was like the world had been muted. He felt like thousands of icy needles were piercing his body, the worst being his throat.  
He fell on his knees, his kunai clattered on the ground,his hands on his throat. He let out a strangled moan. And suddenly, all his muscles strained and he slided backward, violently.

He screamed.

And the world became white.

***************************  
The Root's operatives were ready to attack the Uchiha when Danzo stopped them. Shisui was prostrated on the ground, face turned toward the sky, back arched, tights straining, throat bared, arms spread.  
Pain was etched in every line of his body.

Danzo knew that position.

He had seen his master - and one of his teamates - in this position more times than he could count. His eye strayed to the corpse of his man, to the blood on the boy's face.

A Pythie.

The boy was a Pythie.

Danzo took a shaky breath.

There hasn't been a Pythie in Konoha for forty years.

Since Kagami's death.

And now his grandson was about to go into trance.

Shisui only remaining eye shooted open, milky white and glowing.

Danzo held his breath.

The boy started to speak.

"Ah!  
Son of no one, the sky is red!  
The white tree crawls and devours  
Bringin death and destruction!  
Ah!"

Root's operatives collectively shuddered.

"Aaaah!  
Please, dark god,  
Mercy for my brothers,  
Mercy for my sisters!  
Aaah!!"

Danzo felt cold. The boy seemed to be on so much pain.

"MERCY!"

Shisui convulsed and fell on the ground, eye closed. Danzo let out the breath he had been holding all along.

\- What the fuck was that? one of Root's operatives spat.  
\- That, Danzo said, feeling a little faint, was a Pythie in trance.

There was a gasp.

Danzo limped to the unmoving form of Shisui and knelt near the boy.

His breath was ragged, he was covered in sweat and was really really pale. Danzo's brows were pinched. The trance hasn't been forced, but it certainly was unexpected. And given the boy's reaction, he was totally unaware he could do that.

His master Tobirama has hammered a lot of things into his students' heads. One of them was that one should never force a Pythie into trance.

It would kill them.

It was what killed his master after all.

Fucking Kumo bastards.

However, given Shisui's curennt state, he would need medical attention. And quickly.

\- You, he said to one of his men, take the boy. We are going to the Tower.

***********************  
When Hiruzen saw Danzo and four of his men enter his office, one of them carrying a very unconscious Shisui like a potato sack, he thought he was gonna have an attack.

When they put Shisui on the floor, and the Hokage saw the young man was covered in blood and sweat, looked pained and was clearly missing an eye, Hiruzen became red in the face and screeched.

\- What the fuck Danzo ?! Are you trying to start a fucking war ?!  
\- Hiruzen... He' s like Kagami.  
\- What ?!  
\- He' s a Pythie.

Hiruzen's eyes bulged to the size of saucers.

And because the Universe hated Hiruzen and took a vicious pleasure seeing him in pain, Itachi choose that exact moment to enter his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi is pissed off.

When Itachi's eyes fell onto his very unconscious and bloodied cousin, he paled and stilled.

HIruzen held his breath, waiting for the shit to hit the fan. He didn't have to wait long.

Just like that all hell broke loose.

Itachi screeched and punted the nearest Root's operative through the wall. He kneed another in the face and elbowed another in the guts before landing near his cousin to check his pulse.

He then turned to Hiruzen with spinning Sharingan full of burning fury.

\- What the fuck?! he bellowed.

Hiruzen had to say he was impressed with the sudden and unnexpected display of anger. Itachi was always so cold and reserved. But he had to calm the distressed teen before he somehow succeeded in punting everybody and their mother into the fucking sun like seemed determined to do.

\- Itachi... this is a misunderstanding, he tried.

Smooth, Hiruzen. Really smooth.

Unsurprisingly, Itachi wasn't convinced.

\- A misunderstanding ?! He is missing an eye, for fuck's sake !

Hiruzen was about to answer when Danzo suddenly knelt and bowed.

\- This is my fault, he said, I have your cousin's other eye and we will be reimplanting it soon.  
\- What.  
\- I beg your pardon for my offence, young Uchiha.

Itachi right eye was twitching. Hiruzen was feeling light headed.

\- Okay, Itachi growled, crouching, who are you and what the fuck do you want?

The only remaining Root's operative who wasn't left wailing on the floor clutching a random body part seemed to be having an aneurysm.

\- I am Danzo Shimura, Danzo said.  
\- I am calling bullshit ! Itachi sneered, Danzo Shimura would never present excuses to an Uchiha. Hell ! Danzo Shimura would never give excuses to anyone ! You are an impostor !

Danzo seemed a little blasé.

\- I am Danzo Shimura, he repeated in a flat tone, and my behavior is unexcusable.

Itachi looked ready to set the whole Tower on fire.

\- Some details came to my attention concerning your cousin.  
\- Oh really ?! That must be something for you to give up en your plan to wipe out my clan !

Hiruzen choked on his own spit.

\- What ?!!

Danzo and Itachi completely ignored him.

\- So, Itachi growled, what are these details ?  
\- Your cousin is a Pythie.

Itachi blinked. Once. Twice.

\- A what ?  
\- A Pythie. He is able to see the future when he absorbs someone's blood.

Itachi was nonplussed.

\- He somehow ended up drinking one of my men's blood during the... pursuit and went into trance. What he said was... worrisome, to say the least.  
\- Oh really ? Itachi said acidly.  
\- Really.

Itachi blinked again. Hiruzen held his breath, waiting for the outburst.  
Which didn't come.

\- You're serious, Itachi said.

He threw his hands in the air.

\- Oh my god. You're serious. This is not an overly complicated scheme. You really believe what you say.  
\- Indeed.

Itachi ploped on the floor next to Shisui's head, gripping at his hair, breathing through his nose. He looked at his cousin.

\- Okay, let's say I believe you. What do we do now?

The only Root's operative still conscious cleared his throat.

\- Danzo-sama, didn't you say he would need medical attention?

All eyes fell on Shisui's unmoving form.

\- Humm, that would probably be a good idea.

**************************

An hour later, at Konoha's hospital, Itachi was standing guard near his cousin's bed, looking at Danzo like he was still debatting setting him on fire.

Shisui had been stripped to his underwear and cleaned. His missing eye had been reimplanted, and both of them were now tightly bandaged. The medic nin who had examined him had kept her mouth shut but was shooting dirtu glares to Danzo while she healed the young Uchiha.

Shisui was now out of danger but he had yet to wake up.

And because the Universe was an Asshole - with a capital A - and relished in Hiruzen's pain, Mikoto Uchiha choose that exact moment to enter the medical bay.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are wondering, my OFC from Konoha's Foundation is Shisui great grandmother.


End file.
